


Las cinco peores pesadillas de Ziva David

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se despertó sobresaltada, pero con los años y su entrenamiento había aprendido a contener los estremecimientos visibles." Porque las pesadillas la han acompañado toda su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cinco peores pesadillas de Ziva David

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la sensación angst que me dejó el final del 7x02 entre Ziva y Gibbs, pero va mucho más allá de eso. Recorrido por toda la vida de Ziva, spoilers hasta el 7x03 de NCIS....

1

 _-Ziva, has sido una mala hija. Eres una mala oficial. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti para nada importante?_

 _Se sentía pequeña. Muy pequeña, sentada en esa enorme silla, frente a ese gigantesco escritorio, detrás del cual estaba su padre, de pie, imponente, mirándola con severidad._

 _-Tu madre murió, y no hiciste nada al respecto. ¿Qué esperas que haga yo ahora? ¿Quieres que deje a tus hermanos contigo, para que les pase lo mismo que a ella? – su risa de incredulidad fue cruel y dura, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinaba, abarcando todo el espacio y tapando toda la luz – Ari no volverá a esta casa, lo mandaré lejos… y Tali se irá conmigo, porque es obediente y buena. Tú te quedarás sola. ¿Me entiendes? Sola._

 _-¡Pero papá!_

 _-Fuera de mi vista. ¡FUERA!_

 _Ziva se bajó de la silla y corrió. Su mano apenas alcanzaba la puerta. Era tan solo una niña. Una niña pequeña y asustada que no era suficiente para su padre._

 _Corrió hasta su casa, pero no había nadie._

 _Estaba sola, para siempre._

Se despertó temblando, agitada por un par de brazos fuertes aunque delgados. Tenía 7 años y su madre había muerto el día anterior. Nunca lo olvidaría. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada asustada de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ziva! ¿Qué demonios? ¡Tali me llamó llorando diciendo que gritabas dormida!

Cuando miró a su alrededor encontró a su hermana agazapada en una esquina del cuarto que ambas compartían cuando Ari estaba de visita. Él se quedaba en su otro cuarto, pero ahora estaba allí, en su cama, dedicándole una mirada cargada de preocupación.

No había llorado una sola vez desde que las habían llegado a buscar a la escuela para llevarlas a la oficina de su padre la tarde anterior, donde Eli David, en ese entonces un agente Mossad con cercanos lazos a la cúpula del Mossad, les había informado de la muerte accidental de su madre.

Ziva David era una niña fuerte, y no lloraba.

-Estoy bien – mintió, pero Ari no le creyó. Él siempre sabía cuando mentía.

Sin embargo, no presionó de inmediato. Lo vio rodar los ojos, y como se inclinaba, acostándose a su lado en la cama, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. Sin pensarlo, se abrazó a su cintura y escondió la cabeza contra su pecho.

-¿Qué soñabas?

Ziva negó. Tali todavía miraba algo asustada en dirección a la cama de su hermana, pero Ari le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, mientras masajeaba la espalda de la mayor de las dos.

-No pudo ser tan terrible… ¿Viste a tu mamá?

La niña negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Papá.

Ella no notó como los dedos de su hermano se tensaban, y momentos después, le estaba contando su pesadilla entre susurros.

-No le cuentes a Tali – fue lo último que le dijo tras confesarlo todo. Solía molestar a su hermanita cuando tenía pesadillas llamándola “cobarde”. Su padre les había enseñado a no temer nunca.

Ari la estrechó con fuerza y asintió.

-Te guardaré el secreto. ¿Me quieres guardar tú uno? – Ziva asintió, y Ari se inclinó hacia su oído – No tengo la menor intención de dejar de verte, ni a ti ni a Tali. Me da igual lo que Eli diga.

Ziva le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, y Ari contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. Era fácil tranquilizar a las niñas. En ese momento, Tali, quien menos asustada empezaba a aburrirse al otro lado del cuarto, se pasó a la cama de su hermana, sentándose a los pies de ambos.

-Ari – la voz de Tali sonó firme y seria, demasiado para una niña de su edad - ¿Papá se va a morir?

Ari lo pensó un momento. Tal vez no era tan fácil tratar con las niñas después de todo. Él se sentía muy adulto, aunque no era más que un flacucho adolescente árabe de quien Eli David se hacía cargo. Ni a su madre ni a él les faltaba nada, siempre y cuando él hiciera todo lo que su padre biológico dijera.

Ese día lo habían mandado a llamar al funeral para que se hiciera cargo de ellas.

-Algún día, Tali, todas las personas se mueren. Pero para eso falta mucho…

Ziva no dijo nada, pero el chico pudo sentir sus dedos agarrarse con más fuerza del pijama de su camisa.  
-Debe ser horrible ser adulto – dijo Tali con aprensión – Debe ser horrible morir.

Ari acarició el cabello de Ziva, quien poco a poco dejaba de temblar y empezaba a relajarse.

-Los niños y jóvenes también mueren – apuntó Ari.

-¡No, no lo hacen! – rebatió Tali horrorizada. El chico decidió no insistir, después de todo, su hermana menor era muy pequeña para entenderlo.

Sin embargo, Ziva le respondió con tono sombrío.

-Pero se hacen grandes.

Miró a Ari con temor mientras lo decía. Su hermano se estaba haciendo grande. Era mayor que ellas, y Ziva había escuchado a su madre discutir con Eli David cuando se enteró que el chico estaba siendo ya “entrenado”.

La hija mayor de los David no entendió a ciencia cierta por qué, pero su madre estaba preocupada: no quería que hiciera lo mismo con ellas.

Eso era lo último que había escuchado decir a su madre, la noche anterior de irse a la escuela para no volver a verla.

 **2**

 _La habitación estaba a media luz. La oscuridad se extendía desde las orillas hacia el centro, donde el haz de luz que caía desde el techo se estrechaba cada vez más. Justo bajo este había una figura vestida de blanco, rodeada por un halo rojizo. Era una muchacha joven, no tendría los 17 años. Estaba quieta, mirando sus brazos con incredulidad._

 _Ziva trataba de acercarse a ella, pero no podía entrar al espacio iluminado. La chica levanto la mirada hacia ella, y vio con horror como su cuerpo estaba lleno de grietas. En realidad, más que un solo cuerpo, parecía una serie de piezas separadas que formaban una figura terrorífica. El halo rojo a su alrededor, era sangre._

 _-¿Qué pasó?- la voz lastimera de la figura era la de una niña pequeña y asustada. Podía escucharla llorar de manera entrecortada, temerosa de hacerlo. – No lo entiendo… ¿Ari? ¿Ziva?¿Qué me ocurre?_

 _-¡Tali, estoy aquí! – a pesar de que no había más de dos metros entre ambas, tenía la sensación de que había cientos de kilómetros de por medio, marcados por una frontera infranqueable entre la luz y la oscuridad. Tuvo que gritar para que su hermana la oyera._

 _Levantó la mirada asustada hacia ella, los ojos negros abiertos de miedo, el rostro desfigurado por los trozos separados de piel._

 _-¿Ziva? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡No puedo estar muerta! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! – estaba llorando más fuerte, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre - ¡No es justo! ¡No quiero morir! ¡¡No quiero!!_

 _Los sollozos la estremecían, y las piezas que formaban su cuerpo temblaban sin control, amenazando con separarse._

 _-¡No, Tali, no llores!_

 _Ziva corría alrededor del haz de luz, buscando la manera de entrar, luchando contra la fuerza que la tiraba una y otra vez hacia atrás._

 _-¡Ziva, no me dejes morir! ¡¡¡¡No me dejes!!! – el tono de la voz de su hermana se agudizó hasta que le laceró los tímpanos. Cuando alcanzó el tono más alto Ziva logró vencer la barrera de la luz y se precipitó hacia ella para sostenerla… pero era demasiado tarde._

 _Se encontró sola, de pie en el centro del haz de luz, rodeada de millares de gotas de sangre suspendidas en el aire._

-¿Lista? 

Se despertó sobresaltada, pero con los años y su entrenamiento había aprendido a contener los estremecimientos visibles. Sin embargo, la manera en que Ari la miraba le dio a entender que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. 

Ziva asintió en silencio, tratando de mantener la mirada fija al frente, esforzándose infructuosamente en alejar la pesadilla de su mente. Podía sentir los brincos del vehículo en el que viajaban sobre la irregular callecilla de tierra, acercándose hacia su objetivo. Iban en la parte de atrás del auto, todo un escuadrón preparado, escondido bajo el toldo que les hacía pasar por un simple carro de carga. 

Ninguno de los otros parecía prestarle atención. Las miradas de incredulidad y desconfianza que había recibido en un inicio habían sido eclipsadas por Ari, quien se había sentado frente a ella y había fulminado con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a verla de esa manera. 

Era la primera misión de Ziva con el equipo Kidon: los asesinos mejor entrenados del Mossad. 

La mayoría miraban al vacío, concentrados en el trabajo que les esperaba. Ari, al contrario, se mostraba relajado, mientras limpiaba una y otra vez su ya reluciente arma. Ziva se preguntaba si aquella actitud molestaba a sus compañeros de equipo, pero a él parecía darle igual. Sólo le importaba una persona en ese vehículo, y sabía que era ella. Ahora que había despertado, podía sentir su mirada fija, examinando su rostro. 

-Puedo hacerlo. – le aseguró ligeramente incómoda – Sé que no he acabado el entrenamiento, pero… 

Ari la calló con un gesto. 

-Le dije a Eli que te respaldaría porque sabías que podías hacerlo. No te habría traído para que te mataran también. 

Él siempre le decía “Eli” a su padre. Ziva estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero tras su último enfrentamiento, empezaba a sospechar que había más que una simple costumbre detrás de aquel trato distante. 

Nunca había visto a nadie enfrentarse a su padre como Ari lo había hecho. Su padre no quería dejarla participar en el asalto del comando Kidon esa noche… Pero era el operativo en que harían caer a la célula terrorista que había plantado la bomba que había terminado con la vida de Tali David unos días atrás. 

-Ziva y yo estaremos ahí con o sin el Mossad. – había afirmado Ari desafiante – Tu elección. 

-Ella no ha acabado el entrenamiento todavía – la respuesta de Eli todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Fría y cargada de desconfianza. ¿Qué más daba el entrenamiento? Ziva sabía que sería capaz de matarlos a todos ella sola. La imagen desintegrada de su hermana que le visitaba en sueños era impulso suficiente para hacerlo. 

-Yo respondo por ella. Acabé el entrenamiento, hace varios años. Te encargaste de ello… 

Siempre había podido contar con Ari. Siempre. Incluso había dejado todo en Inglaterra y había vuelto apenas le había llegado la noticia de la muerte de Tali. 

Ahora estaban allí, frente a frente, mirada con mirada, a segundos de lanzarse a matar a los asesinos de su hermana. 

No se dijeron nada más, pero cuando apretó un momento su hombro antes de sumergirse en la batalla, Ziva supo que realmente confiaba en ella. 

Fue una batalla dura, llena de golpes, sangre y heridas. Ziva nunca había sentido la adrenalina correr como un torrente irrefrenable por sus venas de la manera que la sintió esa noche. El dulce sabor de la venganza, el poder de la muerte dominando sus sentidos. 

Luchó, hirió y mató hasta que no quedó uno solo de los enemigos en pie. 

Entonces se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas. La pesadilla convirtiéndose en realidad, el olor metálico de la sangre rodeándola, sumergida en una nube de gotas rojas y espesas que se impregnaban a su piel. 

Fue ignorada por el resto del equipo, quienes revisaban la base terrorista y se aseguraba de que todos los enemigos estuvieran muertos. Ella se quedó ahí, respirando agitada, recordando el cuerpo desintegrado de su hermana mientras le gritaba que no la dejara morir. 

Una mano acarició entonces su rostro, enredándose en los cabellos, haciendo que tomara conciencia de la textura viscosa de la sangre que empapaba su cara y su pelo. Sangre ajena, sangre enemiga. 

El precio que habían cobrado como venganza. 

-Ziva. – era esa voz grave que siempre la tranquilizaba. Levantó la mirada para verlo frente a ella – Está hecho.

Tali había sido vengada. Lo habían hecho juntos. 

**3**

 _Estaba de pie, en medio de un gran salón de paredes blancas y pulcras. Llevaba un vestido del mismo color, y estaba sobre una tarima, por encima de la gran cantidad de personas que llenaban el lugar._

 _Todos aplaudían a un mismo ritmo, y del cielo caían hojas de laurel._

 _Y sin embargo, no se sentía feliz. Tenía la sensación de no comprender lo que sucedía y no querer estar ahí._

 _Entre la multitud se abrió una brecha, y su padre, todo vestido de blanco también, caminó hacia ella. Traía una corona de laurel en sus manos. Subió junto a ella y le sonrió. Abierta y cariñosamente. Ella inclinó la cabeza como una autómata, y sintió como ponía la corona en ella. Luego la tomó de la barbilla, la hizo incorporarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _Los aplausos rítmicos no cesaban, pero ella empezaba a sentir náuseas…_

 _De repente, un rayo partió el cielo y un trueno retumbó. Todo empezó a oscurecerse, y Ziva empezó a sentir que el agua caía sobre ella. Pero nadie se movía, a nadie parecía importarle._

 _La tormenta arreció y ella quiso correr, pero su padre la tenía sujeta por la muñeca._

 _Entonces, en medio de los estruendos, un golpe diferente empezó a sonar._

 _Era un aplauso que no marcaba el mismo ritmo de los demás. Era lento, pausado… cargado de ironía._

 _Otra brecha se abrió entre la gente que rodeaba la tarima, y fue entonces que Ziva lo vio. Caminaba hacia ella, todo vestido de negro. El agujero en su frente sangraba, y el líquido, oscuro y espeso, bañaba su rostro._

 _Ziva empezó a temblar._

 _-Ari… - las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, mientras él la miraba fijamente, lleno de odio y desprecio._

 _-Lo hiciste, Ziva. Ganaste el respeto y el cariño de nuestro padre. Lo que siempre anhelaste… - hizo una exagerada y burlesca reverencia al pie de la tarima, y luego volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – Felicidades._

 _-¡No quería hacerlo! – se liberó del agarre de su padre, pero entonces descubrió que no podía moverse._

 _-Pero lo hiciste, ¿no es así, hermanita? – su hermano se tocó la frente, donde la sangre brotaba sin cesar. Contempló sus dedos llenos de sangre y luego los lamió ligeramente – Serás su única hija ahora. La predilecta._

 _-¡No quiero serlo! – gritó, aunque su voz apenas sobrepasó el estruendo de la tormenta. La corona de laurel se disolvía bajo la rudeza de la lluvia, y su cabello se pegaba mojado a su cara._

 _-Pero lo eres. Fue lo que elegiste._

 _-¡No, tú lo elegiste! ¡Tú me traicionaste! ¡Ibas a matar a un inocente!_

 _Ari rió. Como si la sangre no se colara en su boca al hacerlo, como si lo que ella decía no importara._

 _-¿Yo te traicioné? Tú eres la que mató a su propio hermano. Tú me emboscaste con un extraño para acabar conmigo…_

 _El odio refulgió en sus ojos negros y oscuros. Ziva conocía esa mirada en Ari, pero nunca la había dirigido a ella._

 _-Yo quería salvarte… - dijo ella con debilidad. Las rodillas le flaqueaban y la tarima empezaba a hundirse cada vez más._

 _De repente ella estaba en un foso, y Ari la miraba desde arriba. La sangre que salía de su frente se mezclaba con la lluvia que caía sobre su cara._

 _-…y en su lugar, me mataste. Bien hecho, hermanita. Misión cumplida._

 _Otro trueno resonó, y el brillo del relámpago iluminó la fosa que se hacía cada vez más profunda. Fue entonces cuando Ziva vio que lo que llovía nunca había sido agua, y que su vestido blanco era ahora rojo sangre._

El estruendo la despertó. El avión acababa de aterrizar. Notó como los músculos de su cuello estaba tensos y adormecidos. Le tomó un momento incorporarse, y de inmediato se encargó de los detalles para el descenso del ataúd que llevaba los restos mortales de su hermano.

Nunca había planeado volver de esa manera a Tel Aviv.

Una pequeña comitiva la esperaba. Había un oficial que debía hacerse cargo del cuerpo. Como Ari era un traidor, no tenía derecho a un funeral propio ni a un pedazo de tierra en los camposantos que el Mossad tenía para sus agentes caídos en el ejercicio del deber.

Sin embargo, Ziva se negó a entregarlo. Ella se encargaría de todo lo necesario.

No le avisó a su padre sobre el funeral, ni quiso revelar la ubicación que había dado como último descanso a su hermano.

No se presentó hasta varios días después a la oficina de su padre, quien la recibió con un beso en la mejilla, sin esconder la sonrisa de orgullo.

Ziva estaba segura de que nunca la había visto de esa manera.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo. – declaró su padre tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio una vez más, e indicándole que se sentara al frente – He leído el reporte de ese agente especial Gibbs… calaste lo suficiente en él para que incluso mintiera por ti. Es un trabajo de primera. Lo teníamos encima y ahora lo tienes en tu bolsillo.

El nudo en su garganta tenía que esperar a que volviera a estar a solas. No se sentó, como le había indicado su padre, sino que empezó a vagar por la oficina.

-No es un hombre que confíe con facilidad – admitió Ziva, recordando la mirada con la que Gibbs la había escrutado en el laboratorio de NCIS antes de ofrecerle el maldito trato que ella había aceptado con la esperanza de que su hermano no cayera en la trampa.

Si hubiera sabido la verdad…

-Será un valioso contacto en el futuro – aseguró Eli.

Ziva se estremeció, y se preguntó qué habría sentido su padre al recibir la noticia de que su primogénito estaba muerto. Recordó el rencor con el cual su hermano había hablado de él en el sótano donde encontraría su muerte, y la empatía que sintió por él fue tan grande que le dolió.

-Creo que no deberíamos descuidarlo. – comentó ella de manera casual – Ahora estaba pasando por un fuerte momento emocional. Si dejamos pasar el tiempo…

Trató de sonar lo más casual posible, pero su padre la conocía muy bien. Pudo notar la mirada que la examinaba de arriba abajo, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

-¿Qué estás proponiendo, Ziva?

Tomó aire y enfrentó la mirada de su padre.

-Creo que debería mantener el contacto con Gibbs por un tiempo. Asegurar la confianza.

Eli se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Mi misión como oficial de control de Ari está terminada. – trató de sonar lo más neutral posible al respecto – En este momento no tengo asignación ninguna. En el equipo del agente Gibbs hay un espacio vacío, y la directora Sheppard, de quien soy amiga desde hace varios años, le dijo que le gustaría trabajar de nuevo conmigo en algún momento. Creo que habría posibilidades de colocarme en esa oficina por un tiempo. Solidificar la relación de confianza. Podría ser beneficioso… a futuro.

Aunque había tratado de ver a los ojos a su padre durante toda su exposición, no lo logró. Inevitablemente buscó con la mirada esa fotografía que desde que tenía memoria estaba en la oficina: una de las visitas de Ari a la casa, con esa camisa roja que usaba cuando todavía era demasiado delgado.

Su padre lo notó también.

-¿Quieres alejarte un tiempo, por lo sucedido con Ari?

Ziva se sintió atrapada en una maniobra. Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras idóneas.

-Creo que sería beneficioso para todos.

Eli lo pensó un momento y asintió. Tal vez lo sería.

Sino, ya encontraría él la forma de traerla de vuelta. Ziva nunca se apegaría a ese agente especial Gibbs… después de todo, en cierta forma, por él había matado a su hermano.

 **4**

 _Abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada. Por alguna razón su corazón latía tan de prisa que dolía. Estaba acostada en el suelo, una superficie dura e irregular, llena de grietas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y un fuertísimo sol le quemaba la cara._

 _Con mucho esfuerzo logró incorporarse levemente. Todos los huesos de su cuerpo respondieron lanzando agudos pinchazos de dolor. Contuvo el quejido que brotó de sus labios, no debía hacer ruido hasta poder identificar su situación._

 _No reconocía el paraje en el que estaba a ciencia cierta, pero era una región desértica, donde no había otro color que las mil variaciones del café y el amarillo, arena que levantaba el viento haciendo lentos remolinos._

 _¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué hacía allí?_

 _Un olor empezó a picar en su nariz. Era un aroma molesto y metálico que conocía muy bien: la sangre mezclada de múltiples víctimas en una batalla. El hedor de la muerte._

 _El temor subió amargo por su garganta, dándole el impulso para levantarse. La luz del sol la enceguecía, pero pudo distinguir que estaba rodeada de cuerpos inertes, tirados en el suelo en posiciones antinaturales._

 _No parecía haber enemigos a la vista. ¿Era ella la única persona viva allí? Se arrastró hacia el cuerpo más cercano, y al voltearlo, contuvo un grito de horror._

 _Era Tony. Cuatro agujeros de bala en su pecho cubrían su camisa blanca con sangre. Trató de encontrarle el pulso, pero era inútil._

 _Estaba muerto._

 _Un frío intenso la invadió, a pesar del sol que quemaba su piel. Miró con temor a su alrededor, y olvidando sus dolores y la precaución se levantó y empezó a correr entre los cuerpos._

 _Abby._

 _Ducky._

 _McGee._

 _Gibbs._

 _Muertos._

 _Empezó a temblar de manera incontrolada, pero sus sentidos la alertaron de que alguien estaba ahí. Se incorporó sobre sus pies. Había alguien justo allí, mirándola rodeada de cadáveres._

 _Su asesino._

 _Se cubrió los ojos para protegerse del sol, y entonces pudo reconocerlo._

 _-¡Michael! ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _No le contestó. Caminó hacia ella, la tomó del cuello y la besó salvajemente._

 _Aquello estaba mal. Terriblemente mal… besarse de aquella forma en medio de sus cadáveres era bizarro y odioso._

 _Se separó de él, obligándolo a soltarla con un fuerte empujón en el pecho._

 _-¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

 _-¿Yo? – Michael sonrió con aire travieso – Yo no hice nada._

 _-¿NADA? – Ziva miró a su alrededor, aunque era incapaz de fijar su mirada en los rostros inertes de sus amigos - ¡Están muertos! ¡Los mataste!_

 _Entonces Michael rió y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Yo no los maté. Tú lo hiciste._

 _-No._

 _Su respuesta fue rápida, tal vez demasiado. Michael sólo la miraba, esperando que asimilara lo que acababa de decirle._

 _Su respiración se agitó, y empezó a marearse. Fue entonces cuando notó que entre sus manos bañadas en sangre, sostenía una pistola._

 _-No. No. No._

 _Soltó el arma, que cayó, lanzando un estruendo. Sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre mezclada de los cinco cadáveres que la rodeaban._

 _Michael reía._

 _Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien más. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, no estaban solos. Eli David estaba allí._

 _-Buen trabajo – le dijo a Michael, se estrecharon la mano y miró complacido los cadáveres. Luego levantó la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió – Bienvenida, Ziva. Eres mía de nuevo._

 _Fue entonces cuando el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, y sólo se sintió caer._

Su cuerpo saltó por sí solo, como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera atravesado. Despertó agitada, boqueando fuertemente, buscando con las manos un asidero que evitar su caída.

Unos segundos después tomó conciencia de que ya estaba en el suelo, sobre una superficie húmeda y mohosa de la que le separaba solamente una delgadísima manta gastada y sucia.

Sin embargo, no todo lo había soñado. El dolor lacerante en sus huesos era real, y la sensación de absoluta soledad y abandono también.

Había perdido a su equipo para siempre, y había caído por un foso negro del que nunca iba a salir.

Se giró sobre sí misma, incapaz de contener los gemidos del dolor al moverse. Cuando estuvo boca arriba, dejó su mirada perderse entre los bloques grisáceos que formaban el techo de su celda.

Su tumba.

Escuchó pasos afuera, y su cuerpo reaccionó con repulsión al escuchar el tintineo de las llaves de su carcelero.

-¿Ha despertado?

El olor a humo llegó a su nariz, y su piel se erizó al escuchar la voz suave de su torturador.

Saleem.

-Hace un rato la oí gemir, pero tiene un sueño inquieto – el guardián de su puerta era un cerdo, que disfrutaba particularmente de la parte de la tortura que involucraba toda la pérdida de lo que alguna vez conoció como intimidad.

Empezó a temblar de sólo recordar la sensación de sus manos terrosas contra su piel.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya había perdido la cuenta, le era imposible saber si era de día o de noche, y una hora para ella era lo mismo que un minuto.

Había sido entrenada en tortura: sabía cómo funcionaba aquello. Nadie podía aguantar una tortura. “Ni siquiera Gibbs” le había dicho una vez a McGee. Las técnicas que usaban estaban diseñadas para quebrar a las personas, robarles su voluntad y meterse bajo su piel. Lograr la sumisión personal. El método era sencillo, pero infalible. Lo conocía bien.

Someterla a reglas triviales pero fuertemente castigadas en caso de no cumplirlas, controlar cada aspecto de su entorno, amenazarla, someterla a una total degradación: no privacidad, no higiene personal, nada más un animal en una jaula al que nadie le preocupa cuidar.

Aislamiento, días sin ver ni oír a nadie hasta que la presencia de Saleem fuera un alivio. Dieta de hambre, abandono frente al frío, la humedad, la enfermedad… heridas abiertas que no son cuidadas hasta que se infectan, drogas que le evitan dormir, trabajos esclavos mayores a sus fuerzas…

Eso era lo peor de todo. Sabía lo que iba a pasarle, y no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que la mantenía viva hasta ese momento, era que no intentaba evitarlo.

Tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaba convenida de que no lo merecía.

Había hecho cosas terribles, y no tenía más que cerrar los ojos para que sus pesadillas se lo recordaran.  
-¿Cómo siguen sus heridas?

-Mejor. Estará lista para ser torturada de nuevo pronto.

-Bien – podía imaginar su sonrisa, cargada de sorna y triunfo, aunque no pudiera verla.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a su puerta, y se tensó sin poder evitarlo. Una sombra cubrió la poca luz que entraba por la delgada hendija en lo superior de la puerta que la guardaba en su celda.

-Señorita David… Me dicen que se encuentra mejor. Me alegra oírlo. Es mi invitada de honor.

Se mordió la lengua para no responder, aunque su respiración se aceleró sin poder evitarlo.

-Sólo quería informarle, que he empezado a entender por qué nuestros métodos no tienen efecto sobre usted. Realmente espera morir acá, ¿verdad? Morir antes de decirme lo que quiero saber.

Era cierto. Que él lo supiera, no podía significar nada bueno.

-Por eso quiero que sepa, que no tengo intenciones de matarla. No… no la dejaré morir… Es demasiado provechoso para todos nosotros que siga viva, y eventualmente, hablará. Pero no cuente con morir: no lo permitiré hasta saber lo que quiero.

Ziva sintió entonces que caía nuevamente.

Saleem había encontrado con qué torturarla: le estaba quitando la esperanza del desenlace que estaba deseando.

 **5**

 _El pasillo era largo y oscuro. Podía escuchar el chirrido metálico de las rejas oxidadas de distintas celdas cerrarse, los llavines agudos y estridentes. Estaba acostada en el suelo, boca abajo, demasiado asustada para moverse. Por más que intentaba calmarse, su respiración hacia eco en el pasillo, profunda y ahogada a la vez. Miraba a ambos lados sin atreverse a mover nada más que sus ojos, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra el suelo._

 _Entonces, sin previo aviso, sin un solo sonido que le advirtiera lo que venía, sintió como la tomaron de los tobillos y empezaron a arrastrarla. Trató de gritar, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo golpeaba contra el suelo de piedra, y la calidez de la sangre al brotar por las heridas causadas por las rocas cubrió sus brazos._

 _“No, no” repetía sin parar en su mente, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Luchó para girarse, y entonces pudo ver quien la arrastraba._

 _Era Saleem. Un hilo de sangre caía por un costado de su cabeza, pero no parecía importarle._

 _Gritó entonces. Con todas sus fuerzas, el grito de auxilio resonó en el pasillo._

 _Empezaron a abrirse las puertas a sus lados. Desesperada, tratando inútilmente de sostenerse de alguna saliente de roca en el suelo mientras sus uñas se quebraban y la piel de sus dedos se quedaba en el camino dejando un rastro de sangre, buscó con la mirada en los haces de luz que se abrían en el pasillo._

 _Del primero a la izquierda salió una chica de unos 16 años. Joven, hermosa, de cabellos negros y mirada profunda._

 _-¡Tali! ¡Tali, ayúdame!_

 _Pero la chica negó, con una mueca de desprecio que no calzaba en sus dulces rasgos._

 _-¿Ayudar a la asesina de mi hermano? Nunca._

 _-¡TALI!_

 _Una puerta se abrió entonces al lado derecho del pasillo. Se giró, extendiendo las manos, pero el horror se apoderó de ella._

 _Era su hermano, con la herida de bala reverberando pus y sangre, chorreando en el centro de su frente, goteando por su nariz._

 _-¡Ari, Ari! ¡Tú sabes que yo no quería, tú sabes que…!_

 _Saleem no dejaba de arrastrarla, y reía con maldad tras ella._

 _-Sé que elegiste la vida de un extraño por encima de la de tu propio hermano. – le recriminó con odio, empezando a caminar por el pasillo. Tali venía junto a él, al otro lado, escoltándola en su camino. Sabía que Saleem la llevaba hacia su final._

 _-¡Te estabas convirtiendo en un monstruo!_

 _-Yo nunca te hubiera hecho daño Ziva-leh._

 _La voz de Tali, tan venenosa y distinta a la que recordaba, rasgó el aire como una condena._

 _-Aquí sólo hay un monstruo, y lo están arrastrando a su condena._

 _Ari asintió y añadió con maldad._

 _-Él te está esperando, y sabrá que hacer contigo._

 _Ziva se rebatió, tratando de liberarse de Saleem, pero sus manos tenían una fortaleza de hierro y no la dejaban moverse. Se golpeó la cabeza y se rompió los codos al tratando de girarse para ver el final del pasillo, para saber a dónde la llevaban. Entonces lo vio, al final, de pie, imponente como siempre: Eli David._

 _Saleem la llevaba hacia él, y Ziva sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, invadido con una corriente por un solo sentimiento._

 _Miedo. Mucho miedo._

 _El grito de ayuda resonó de nuevo, mientras la mirada de odio de Tali y Ari la atravesaban por completo. Entonces se abrió otra puerta, y se giró en busca de una cara amiga._

 _-¡Michael, Michael, ayúdame!_

 _Pero Michael Rivkin la miraba con el mismo odio enconado que sus hermanos, la sangre manchando su camisa blanca, relucientes los agujeros de bala con los que Tony DiNozzo había terminado con él._

 _-¿Ayudarte? ¿Por qué querría ayudar a una mujer que se ha vendido a los americanos? Estás feliz de que yo muriera. Estás feliz de que él me matara._

 _-¡Michael, yo te quería! – notó un líquido corriendo cálido por su cara, pero no podía adivinar si eran lágrimas, o era sangre._

 _-Pero yo no – y su sonrisa maliciosa fue acompañada por las risas tétricas de sus hermanos – Todo fue un plan, ¿no te das cuenta? Te puse en este pasillo, Ziva. Te puse en las manos de Eli._

 _Saleem fue el que rió entonces, y el cuerpo de Ziva se estremeció por completo, recordando sus golpes, sus torturas, sus caricias forzadas._

 _-¡NO! – trataba de defenderse, pero era imposible, una fuerza más poderosa que ella le evitaba incorporarse, los golpes al ser arrastrada debilitaban su cuerpo._

 _Una puerta más se abrió y esperó encontrar ahí su esperanza._

 _-¡GIBBS! ¡GIBBS, AYÚDAME!_

 _Él estaba allí. Estaba salvada. Una sonrisa trató de formarse en sus labios, pero al ver su expresión, se quedó congelada._

 _Ari, Tali y Michael se habían detenido unos pasos detrás. Saleem también había parado. Ella estaba ahí en el suelo, con el sabor salado de la sangre y las lágrimas en la boca, mirando suplicante a Gibbs, quien estaba de pie frente a ella._

 _-Por favor… - rogaron sus labios y Gibbs negó lentamente._

 _-Me mentiste, Ziva._

 _-¡Ya te lo he explicado!_

 _-Mataste a tu propio hermano a sangre fría. ¿Qué clase de persona eres?_

 _-Gibbs… Por favor. No me abandones. No con él._

 _Entonces la mirada del ex marine dejó sus ojos y se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo. Hacia su padre. Hacia Eli David._

 _-Seguiste sus órdenes, debes quedarte con él._

 _-¡Gibbs, por favor, sólo tú puedes, sólo tú…!_

 _La miró nuevamente a los ojos y negó._

 _-No puedo confiar en ti, Ziva._

 _-¡NO!_

 _Las risas de Tali, Ari, Michael y Saleem resonaron por todo el sombrío pasillo, mientras todas las puertas que habían dejado entrar la luz se cerraban de golpe, y Saleem nuevamente la arrastraba. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, su vista se nublaba entre la sangre, las lágrimas y la oscuridad. Estaba perdida para siempre, para siempre…_

 _Pero entonces, alguien tomó su mano, y se hizo la luz._

-¡ZIVA! ¡ZIVA!

Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, pero una mano sostenía la suya fuertemente, mientras otra la tomaba con fuerza del hombro, agitándola, tratando de despertarla. Cuando abrió los ojos no reconoció en un inicio el lugar donde se encontraba. Se trataba solamente de su escritorio en la oficina de NCIS.

Estaba bañada en sudor y respiraba agitadamente. La mano que hasta el momento había estado en su hombro la tomó de la barbilla, y la obligó a encontrarse con la mirada de la persona que le había despertado.

Tony.

Por un momento deseó que eso fuera otro sueño, y en unos segundos, un chico árabe, flacucho pero fuerte, la zarandeara por los hombros y le dijera que Tali había ido a buscarlo porque la había oído gritar.

Daría cualquier cosa por volver al inicio.

Ya no entraba luz por las ventanas del edificio. Era probablemente muy tarde, porque no parecía haber nadie más. Recordó entonces que había decidido quedarse trabajando. De cualquier manera, sabía que no dormiría bien esa noche.

Sin embargo, la pesadilla la había alcanzado de nuevo. Le tomó unos segundos asimilar que había despertado. En aquel lugar solo estaban ella y Tony, quien la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo evidente.

Tragó saliva dos veces, tratando de calmarse, rehuyendo su mirada.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él con gravedad. Era tan extraño oírlo hablar de esa manera. Debía estar realmente asustado.

-Sí, sí… - tomó aire profundo, y frunció el ceño cuando trató de ver hacia la ventana, le dolía la cabeza – Estaba… soñando.

-Estabas temblando – añadió Tony – y gritabas. Nombres y… cosas, no te entendía bien.

Ziva se sintió enrojecer, y entonces notó como tenía todavía una de sus manos aprisionada entre otra del agente. Le estaba clavando las uñas, pero él no había dicho nada.

Soltó su mano, pero él no lo hizo. La mano en su barbilla se deslizó por su mejilla, acariciando con suavidad.

-Estoy bien. – contestó ella tratando de sonar lo más firme posible, apartando con cierta brusquedad la mano que él todavía sostenía.

Tony se apartó entonces. Por un momento una sensación de frío y abandono la recorrió, pero frunció el ceño y se controló.

Tenía que salir de ahí, despejar su mente.

Empezó a recoger sus cosas, demasiado conciente de que Tony no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Ya te vas? – trató de sonar ligero y despreocupado, fracasando completamente – Pensaba ir al ciclo de cine de medianoche en la calle 44... están dando clásicos. ¿Quieres ir? Podría ayudarte a distraerte.

Ziva lo miró un momento tras ponerse su suéter y recoger su bolso. Estaba allí de pie, con ese transfondo de preocupación en la mirada pero la sonrisa amplia, como si quisiera asegurarle que estaba bien, que lo ocurrido estaba en el pasado.

Sería sencillo decir que sí, salir y tratar de olvidarlo todo. Nunca había sido difícil divertirse junto a Tony, y estaba segura de que ahora tampoco lo sería. Tal vez volvería lo suficientemente cansada para no soñar.

Tal vez la próxima pesadilla sería sobre él.

-No, gracias. Me voy… hasta mañana.

Le dedicó una media sonrisa que no duró mucho en sus labios. Recogió su bolso y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron justo cuando llegó ante él, y no estaba vacío.

Se encontró frente a frente con Gibbs, quien la miró a los ojos en silencio. Fue tan solo un momento, pero el frío recorrió sus huesos.

 _No puedo confiar en ti, Ziva._

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que dejara de recordar esas palabras cada vez que lo viera a la cara.

La vida no era más que una pesadilla que no terminaba.


End file.
